


Love Is Everything

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Kuuga
Genre: M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: It had been two years since Godai disappeared, and every day for Ichijou had been filled with crushing loneliness.
Relationships: Godai Yuusuke/Ichijou Kaoru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Love Is Everything

It had been a day like any other—rising far too early, showering, drinking one cup of coffee, going to work, the same long uneventful shift as the day before (but after everything that had happened with the Unidentified Lifeforms in Tokyo? Ichijou felt selfish when he caught himself smothering a yawn behind his hand), finally getting to go home for the evening, Kameyama asking if Ichijou wanted to join him for a quick bite to eat (Ichijou hoped that if he continued turning him down, politely but firmly, perhaps he would stop asking one day), going home, feeling the same crushing loneliness that he’d been feeling every day for the past two years since he’d last laid eyes on Godai Yusuke, eating dinner, passing the rest of the evening in a daze, showering, slipping into his pajamas, and going to bed so he could get up and do it all over again the next day.

Ichijou rarely woke during the night, so he’d thought it unusual when he’d blinked bleary eyes open, wondering what had woken him. He didn’t hear anything, save the barking of a dog in the distance.

As his eyes adjusted to the dark, he realized he wasn’t alone in the bed. Godai was curled up beside him, an arm draped over Ichijou’s waist, his lips parted slightly in slumber. 

Ichijou hesitated before he rolled onto his side, sliding an arm around the other man’s body. He was warm and soft and smelled like Ichijou’s soap.

“This is a nice dream,” Ichijou thought to himself, before he drifted back into slumber.

*

When his alarm clock went off the next morning, Ichijou groaned softly, opening his eyes and preparing to roll over to shut the damn noisy thing up.

But the sight before him made him freeze.

Godai Yusuke. In his bed. Quite asleep, despite the alarm that was still going buzzing. He grumbled something sleepily, before moving onto his back and settling into sleep once again.

It took Ichijou a moment longer before he finally silenced the alarm, and then he laid back down, simply watching Godai sleep.

It hadn’t been a dream.

Godai was here, really here, in his apartment, in his _bed_ , as if he’d never left in the first place.

Ichijou released a soft, shaky breath, before quietly slipping out of bed and going into his bathroom, closing the door behind him, leaning his hands on the sink and looking at himself in the mirror. 

Godai was here. 

Ichijou ran a hand through his hair, mussed from sleep, then paused, suddenly feeling foolish. Godai had been living with him near the end of everything; they’d seen each other with ridiculous bedhead, kissed each other in the morning before they’d had a chance to brush their teeth, done so many things before, during, and after their showers. Why did he suddenly feel so self-conscious? It was _Godai_.

Maybe that was it, Ichijou thought. Maybe because it was Godai. He’d wondered what their reunion would be like so many times over the years, and then he’d wondered if it would happen at all, as time continued to tick by, and he heard nothing from the man. So many days and nights that he’d wondered where Godai was, if he was safe, if he was alive, if he had someone else, if he would ever call or write to Ichijou and tell him to move on.

Ichijou exhaled shakily. 

Godai was here _now_. He had to have climbed in the window while Ichijou was sleeping, and he’d just made himself at home, as he’d always done. Judging by the state of the bathroom, he’d showered and shaved, and found the extra toothbrush that Ichijou had kept tucked away (just in case, he’d told himself). He hadn’t left a mess, but…well, after living by himself for so long, Ichijou had a certain order throughout his apartment, and he could tell if something had been disturbed. 

Even with all of that compelling evidence, Ichijou felt that he had to peer back into his room, just to make certain he wasn’t losing his mind. If he’d suddenly started hallucinating Godai Yusuke…

But no, he was still there, half sprawled across the bed now, his familiar soft snoring echoing in the room, and Ichijou swore he felt tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

He felt foolish, like it was the first time they’d gotten together, and he’d fussed so much about making sure that he was perfectly groomed (even though they’d both wound up sweaty afterward, their hair messy from hands that had continuously run through it), not wanting to disappoint Godai, and Godai had told him “I just want _you_ Ichijou-san, as you are.”

Even so, he quickly combed his hair to put it in some semblance of order, then splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth, since the ramen he’d had for dinner the previous night had been a bit heavy on spices, and he swore he could still taste it. 

Then, Ichijou did something he had never done before.

He called out of work. 

Once that last step was completed, Ichijou switched his phone off and placed it on his dresser, then slipped back beneath the covers, leaning over Godai. “Godai.” When Godai didn’t waken, Ichijou huffed. “Godai Yusuke!”

That did it; Godai’s eyes opened, and it took him a moment to get his bearings, before he looked up at Ichijou and smiled sleepily. “Oh, Ichijou-san!”

“’Oh, Ichijou-san’ nothing. Why didn’t you contact me to say you were back? Why…” Ichijou trailed off, feeling those tears threatening again. “It’s been two years, Godai, and not a word from you.”

Godai frowned, sitting up. “But I sent you postcards! There were only a couple of them…it took me a lot longer than I thought it would, before I felt anything close to myself again, and I didn’t want to worry anyone with weird phone calls at odd hours of the night. But I definitely sent…” He trailed off. “I sent them to the apartment you had in Tokyo. I didn’t even think about that…and it was the only address I had for you. Geez…I’m sorry—“

Godai’s apologies were cut off when Ichijou leaned in, their lips meeting for the first time in two years, and suddenly, nothing else seemed to matter. Ichijou’s hands trailed along Godai’s body, naked save for the pajama bottoms that Ichijou had kept tucked away, just in case he decided to return. He felt perfect, firm and warm and familiar beneath his hands, and it felt like no time at all had passed.

When they finally came up for air, a grin crossed Godai’s lips. “So…I guess you’re not interested in me making us breakfast, then?”

Ichijou’s fingers trailed down Godai’s side. “No. That’s not what I’m hungry for.”

Godai’s eyes widened slightly at Ichijou’s very blunt confession, and he felt his face warming up. “Ichijou-san…”

Then their lips met again, and they busied themselves with removing each other’s clothing, pressing close together as their hands skimmed across bare skin, as if familiarizing themselves with each other after such a long time apart.

They broke apart just long enough for Ichijou to roll over to his bedside table, rummaging in the drawer until he located the box of condoms and lube, before he shifted close to Godai once again.

“Are these still good?” Godai asked, reaching for the bottle of lube, yelping when Ichijou swatted at his hand in an almost playful manner, before plucking the bottle out of his grasp.

“I made sure to keep some on hand…just in case,” Ichijou said, opening the bottle and pouring some of the liquid on his fingers. “I wanted to be prepared for when you came back.”

A soft sound of surprise echoed in Godai’s throat as he felt Ichijou’s fingers brush against his skin, and he shifted one leg, hooking it around Ichijou’s hip as he felt a finger begin to work its way inside him. “Mmm…I like this take-charge side of you,” he murmured, a breathy moan leaving his lips, before he drew Ichijou closer to capture his lips.

Suddenly, talking didn’t seem very important, or necessary. Not when there were lips to kiss, or areas of bare skin to explore. 

When Ichijou finally entered Godai, everything felt so perfect, so _right_ , that he had to pause once he was fully seated, wrapping his arms around Godai’s shoulders.

Godai’s arms went around Ichijou, running his fingers along the other man’s spine. “I’m home, Kaoru-san.”

Ichijou couldn’t help but chuckle, even as he felt the tears finally spilling from his eyes. “Welcome home, Yusuke,” he murmured against his ear, hugging him tighter as he tried to compose himself.

The need for words passed as they took solace in one another, again and again.

Much later, Godai stretched luxuriously on his side of the bed, his eyes closed, and a smile on his face.

“I didn’t go overboard, did I?” Ichijou finally asked. He’d only meant for it to be one time, but it had been so wonderful, they’d wound up going at it again. And again. He never would have guessed that he had that kind of stamina before now.

Godai’s eyes opened, and he directed that lazy grin at Ichijou, giving him a thumbs-up. “Not at all. I wouldn’t mind if you ‘go overboard’ like that a little more often, honestly.” His arm dropped to the mattress. “Wow.” He shifted onto his side, reaching out to run his fingers in a ticklish manner across Ichijou’s chest. “Except now _I’m_ a little hungry.”

“We could have breakfast now, if you want,” Ichijou offered, starting to sit up.

Godai’s hand pressed against Ichijou’s chest, guiding him down onto his back, and he blinked in confusion.

“That wasn’t what I meant,” Godai murmured, reaching down to take Ichijou’s length in his hand.

“O-oh.”

By the time they’d both managed to sate that particular hunger, it was nearly lunchtime.


End file.
